


Noticed

by wolfiefics



Category: Alexander the Great (2003) RPF
Genre: Busted, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Old Fic, Pure Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: During exercise, Alexander admires Hephaestion's form.
Relationships: Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great & Hephaistion of Macedon, Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Hephaistion of Macedon
Kudos: 44





	Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly sure when this was written, but I would hazard 2004. Another bit of drabble, slice of life type of thing. Flirting and whatnot.
> 
> An _akaina_ is about 10 feet. I'm taking a guess that weight lifting by Alexander's time was the same as in earlier Hellenic ages (i.e. they used stones of varying weights).

If he knew the thoughts going through his king's mind, he would go red to the roots of his hair, thought Alexander mischievously. The _gymnasium_ was full of men in training, naked as the gods made them and as was customary for the _gymnasium_. None compared, however, to the auburn-haired warrior whose muscles currently flexed with strength as he lifted a particularly heavy weight. 

Alexander watched surreptitiously as Hephaestion, reddish-brown hair continually flopping locks into golden-brown eyes, lifted the weight stones, each heavier in succession. When the Macedonian nobleman reached the limits of his strength, careful to not push himself too far for fear of injury, he rested before repeating the lifting again.

And again.

And again.

And Alexander watched, drinking in the sight of the nude man only an _akaina_ away. Hephaestion was too busy concentrating on his exercise to pay much mind to the idea that he might have an appreciative audience. Besides, Alexander knew that Hephaestion thought himself nothing special, nothing untoward in appearance and manner; he thought himself barely equal if not inferior to his comrades around him. Such an insecurity was as endearing as it was sometimes annoying, Alexander knew to his cost. Constantly as youths, Alexander had to reassure his lover of his qualities, so blind was Hephaestion to them.

Hephaestion set the last stone down and took deep breaths, slowing his pulse and looking around for his next exercise. Ptolemy was sparring with Perdiccas with the swords; Krateros was showing several off-duty pages different methods of tossing the javelin. Obviously seeing nothing that interested him, Hephaestion glanced over to his king and smiled.

With an easy stride that bespoke casualness and unwitting charm, Hephaestion strolled over to where Alexander rested from his earlier calisthenics and sat next to the young king. "So," Hephaestion murmured teasingly, "did you like the performance?"

Trying to fake being puzzled, Alexander looked at his lover. "What performance?" Hephaestion only grinned at him. Alexander continued to play dumb. "I noticed you did the weights once more than usual."

Hephaestion's grin grew broader. "Yes," he replied, leaning back on his elbows and stretching his lean, muscled legs before him. Alexander was immediately distracted by the concealed power in those legs, remembered what they could do in things other than riding and battle. "I noticed that you noticed."

Alexander was the one who blushed to the roots of his hair. "You...you..." sputtered the blonde, flustered. Hephaestion had not been as oblivious to Alexander's gaze as the king thought.

"I do not mind you looking and admiring," Hephaestion leaned over to whisper in the king's ear. "I rather hope that tonight you will do more than admire!" With a bound, he was on his feet and began to jog in circuit around the perimeter of the men in training. Alexander's gaze was more than admiring as he watched as Hephaestion was joined by Philotas, Ptolemy and Perdiccas. 

Alexander knew an invitation when he heard one. Hephaestion would get a visitor that night and he would pay dearly for his flirtatious insolence. 

Alexander hauled himself to his feet, stretching quickly so that he could join his friends when they passed near him. Oh yes, Hephaestion would pay and they would **both** enjoy.


End file.
